


Hi, Simon Snow

by homesickghosts



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Gen, M/M, Sad Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: Hi, Simon Snow, it's me, Baz. I'm really drunk right now.





	Hi, Simon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> If the formatting is all messed up I apologize I posted this from my phone yeet

Baz

Hi, Simon Snow. I'm a little bit drunk right now but you sure are looking mighty fine. You haven't been following me around at all this semester. I kind of miss your presence; the catacombs aren't the same without you there.

 

Hi, Simon Snow. You don't know this but I'm in love with you. I wish I could tell you but I know you won't feel the same. Plus you have Wellbelove - a real, alive, person.

 

Hi, Simon Snow, I had to drink a lot to feel any effects. Vampires normally can't get drunk but I've had a lottttttttt to drink. 

 

Hi, Simon Snow, I think about kissing you every minute that I'm awake. I think about running my hands through your hair and pulling you in. I think about having you pin me down and suck the life out of me. I think about pinning you down and sucking the life out of you. I think about you in the shower and the smell of your smoke. I think about those moles on your neck and the way your voice sounds in the morning. I think about waking up next to you every morning. 

 

Hi, Simon Snow, you're looking at me a little funny right now but maybe that's because I'm really drunk so everything is kind of funny. You're sitting over there like you own the fucking world and sometimes I really think you do.

 

Hi, Simon Snow. You're grabbing my face and asking “how drunk even are you?” And all I can focus on is how close your lips are to mine.

 

Hi, Simon Snow. I hate you. I hate you and the way you make me feel. I hate you for tucking me into bed right now and taking off my socks for me. I hate the way you're giving me a sad little look like you're disappointed in me. 

 

Hi, Simon Snow. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I first meet you. But you're leaving and probably going to Wellbelove's or Bunce's and you're not staying in our room tonight. 

 

Bye, Simon Snow. I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave. You're already closing the door but I yell out “hope you have fun!” anyways. Bye, Simon Snow.


End file.
